La sobrina del Elegido
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Pero para tener algo que nunca antes había tenido, debía hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho. Y esto era algo grande, algo muy importante, porque no todo el mundo tenia de novia a la sobrina del Hombre-que-vivió, a la hija predilecta de la Gran Hermione Granger. "Este fict participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Harry Potter no me pertenece, ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares aquí nombrados son mios, todo es de J.K Rowling **

**Este fict participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**La sobrina del Elegido.**

Cuando estuvo frente al muro detrás del caldero chorreante rápidamente marcó los ladrillos que se sabía de memoria, se arregló aquella extraña vestimenta Muggle que cargaba, y que resultaba molesta, pero útil, aquella cosa llamada cospucha, caspucha, capucha, algo como eso cubría su cabeza y mayor parte de su rostro, siempre que mirara hacia abajo por supuesto.

Los ladrillos se separaron de manera limpia, dejando la entrada del callejón Diagon frente a él, entró fácilmente, y se apegó al borde de sombra que los pequeños toldos de las tiendas formaban, era una fría tarde de invierno en el callejón Diagon de Londres, donde a pesar del frío el sol resplandecía sin calentar en absoluto, con las manos escondidas en aquella negra rudadera, cudadera, Sudadera, o algo así. caminaba rápido, mirando al suelo, a sus finos zapatos negros, con cuidado de no tocar a nadie, y con la inmensa dificultad que le resultaba no mirar al frente, con la cara en alto, no era así como había sido criado, para nada.

_Pero la situación lo ameritaba._

Y él, siempre estaba a la altura de cualquier situación, encorvado en sí, maldiciendo su metro ochenta, entró grácilmente a Flourish y Blotts, abarrotado de libros hasta el alto techo como siempre, paso de largo por el mostrador sin ser notado, mirando el suelo siempre, viendo el desgastado piso de abeto, y las jaulas llena de ejemplares gruñones del monstruoso libro de los monstruos, se adentró, más y más, entre estantería de libros que gemían y aullaban, cantaban y hablaban en otra lenguas.

Cruzó por la supuestamente vacía estantería llena de invisibles libros de la invisibilidad y llego al final, a una sección tan oscura y llena de polvo que uno podría fácilmente decir que nadie nunca llegaba tan lejos de aquella tienda.

_Y no era para menos, el polvo era insoportable, y no podía decirlo con toda seguridad pero había visto moverse cosas por la pared, algo como arañas y bicharrejos, era un escondite perfecto, por supuesto, ella nunca fallaba en nada._

Finalmente pudo quitarse la molesta sudadera de encima, dejando una fina franela de Lino debajo, Regalo de su madre, la bombilla más cercana quedaba a la vuelta de la estantería, y aquella esquina estaba muy pobremente iluminada.

_Perfecto._

Sintió una respiración en la parte de atrás de su cuello, que mandó corrientes por todo su cuerpo, una fina mano lo tocó y unos delgados dedos se enredaron con su antebrazo, se dio media vuelta y atrapó a la pequeña figura entre sus brazos, sintió el olor a tinta y pergamino en ella, a páginas de libros y a rosas, y cuando sus labios se unieron el mundo explotó a su alrededor.

Atrapados por horas en la tibieza del otro, abrazados, inseparables para toda la eternidad con el atractivo de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y una vez, aceptaban que el momento no podía extenderse por mucho más, con un beso sellaban el lugar de su próximo encuentro.

—Te recogeré a las afueras de Borgin y Burke.— susurró el joven.

La chica asintió, sus ojos marrones se destacaban por el halo de luz que la bombilla dejaba entrar, ávidos, fugaces, repletos de conocimientos, y una sonrisa brillante y extensa que la Bruja le dedicó en respuesta a la de medio lado que él le dio en señal de despedida, ella salió caminando y el la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

Diez minutos después, la Alta figura encapuchada con aquella sudadera negra abandonó la famosa Librería del Callejón Diagon, Mirando siempre hacia abajo por supuesto, el sol seguía todavía en lo más alto del cielo, aunque no tardaría mucho más en descender, sin embargo sus manos seguían escondidas en los bolsillos de aquella prenda Muggle.

Ser quien era le exigía jugar bien su papel, no debía ser visto, no debía ser detectado y no debía levantar sospechas, en Hogwarts era mucho más fácil encontrarse, como prefectos en cualquier pasillo, pero en las vacaciones, verse se volvía complicado, sobre todo cuando a él se le hacía tan difícil no hacerse notar, había sido criado con la frente en alto, era alto por lo que jamás tuvo que esforzarse mucho en hacerse ver, y el comportarse como todo lo contrario a veces se tornaba difícil.

_Pero para tener algo que nunca antes había tenido, debía hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho._

Y esto era algo grande, algo muy importante, porque la amaba.

_Y no todo el mundo tenia de novia a la sobrina del Hombre-que-vivió, a la hija predilecta de su madre, La Gran Hermione Granger, El factor femenino del famoso trio dorado._

Por eso no se quitaría aquella sudadera hasta haberse aparecido a un kilómetro de su hogar, donde correría pretendiendo haber salido a ver los jardines, actuar como invisible se le estaba dando bien, nadie notaba a la figura que caminaba encorvada por el callejón Diagon, pero no podía tentar mucho su suerte, podía pasar de normal por su manera mediocre de actuar, pero en el segundo en el que la capucha se bajara, estaría delatado.

_Nadie más tenía un Cabello tan rubio, ni unos ojos tan grises, ni esa nariz aguileña, ni la piel tan nívea, y más que nada, nadie tenía esa expresión de merecer el mundo, esa mirada congelada, nadie más que no fuese un Malfoy._

Un Malfoy perdidamente enamorado de la sobrina favorita del Elegido.

Eso definía bastante bien a Scorpius Malfoy con sus Dieciséis Años.

— Rose Weasley.— Susurró en una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, acá está mi segundo aporte, djñadjañdñdasfl no sé, me da algo de no-se-que con Scorpius y Rose.**

**Espero les guste, ¡no olviden votar! ¡Suerte a todos!**


End file.
